Fatal Flaws
by Blue Letters
Summary: She made a promise to him. She promised to return safely. But she never did. Now, nearly eighty years later, they find each other again. Will he brand her a traitor? Or fall for her again?
1. Chapter 1

-:-:- Fatal Flaws, Chapter One: Bad Memmories -:-:-

Everyone has their fatal flaws. Mine just happend to be the fear of causing others pain and death. Loosing my own life bothers me naught, but those I love and cherish, I cannot bear to loose. No one has to die because of me. Never. Ever. Again. Even if it kills me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We were on a mission to the World Of The Living, Karakura town. There were seven of us, four seated officers and three rookies, me being one of them. We were to eliminate a few low-level hollows. Not too hard, right? Wrong. Deathly wrong.

When we had gotten rid of the hollows, we were getting prepared to return to the Soul Society when it happened. An Adjuchas had appeared, and we weren't expecting it. Two of the seated officers were slaughtered before we knew what had even hit us. We were unprepared for such an opponent. Hell, even if we were, we stood no chance.

There were only two of the seven left, me and my elder brother, Shouta. The hollow aimed for me, and I clamped my eye lids shut awaiting the pain, and likely my death, but it never came. After a second I opened my eyes, to the most horrific sight I had ever seen. Shouta had taken the hit for me, it went straight through his right shoulder. I was shocked. I was petrified. But for his life, more than mine. Then he turned head to me, his shaggy blonde hair clotted with blood, and yelled,

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! I want you to live for me, in case I die here." in shock, I hardly realized what I was doing. I was shunpoing away as fast as I could. God, how stupid I was. I let my own brother give his life in order to save me. 

I ran until I collapsed, sobbing and barely conscious due to my injuries. I honestly felt I deserved to die. But I wouldn't. I would honor Shouta's last request to me. I would live on.

And I have to this day, thanks to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. I had luckily collapsed in front of their shop and they healed my injuries. I owe them more than I could ever repay, but I would always honor my brother's memory.

-:-:-

I honestly hate that horrible memory. Even though it was about eighty years ago, it still replays in my mind more often than not. But i have been honoring Shouta's request. I have been living life for him. But as a human. That goes to high school. That only has a few friends. That hates it. I have been too much of a coward to return to the Soul society, for they surely think I'm dead and would execute me for treason. My only regret of not returning is the only other person that I've ever cared about, besides my brother. I would give almost anything to know he is okay and happy, for not a day has gone by that i haven't thought of him. He was my best,and closest friend. He probably forgot about me by now, but it's for the best. Now if only I could forget him, the one and only person I've ever truly love...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:- ..Is the ending a bit corny/sappy? I hope not. And I'm 100% positive I know who the guy she is gonna be paired up with is. I'll give ya a hint: rank; 6,1. And this needs to be edited.. Badly.

Editor's Note: Okay, whoever that turtle person was, like I said, fuck off. It just needed a readover by someone on a computer. So go die in a fucking hole, and think about how fucking worthless it was to even say that, because you're just getting a load of shit from the editor! 


	2. Chapter 2

-:-:-:- - Fatal Flaws - Chapter Two - Feelings - -:-:-

-

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six is about to pay his sister, Rukia, and her (most Despised) boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, a visit for a few weeks. He isn't due to arrive there for a few more hours, so he has decided to pay his respects to a grave.

When he arrives arrives there, he immediately finds the stone slab that says 'Here is the death place of Shina Miyasu, of the Noble Miyasu house hold. She will be remembered in the hearts of many, for she was a soul who could never be forgotten.' Byakuya hasn't been to her grave in years, not since it was placed there.

He felt too guilty to come, for he blames himself for her death. On the day of her mission he had had a bad feeling, that something bad was going to happen. But, he was quite confident in her abilities as a Soul Reaper, so he just shrugged it off. But he regrets it to this day. If he had listened to his instinct, his childhood friend would still be alive.

Shina.. His first true friend. She understood him the most, and she was always at his side, ever since their childhood. She also knew what its like to have the pressure of having to live up to a noble clans' expectations, She was one too. She was the perfect noble, to most. She was calm, collective, and mellow. But she had a wild side too, she used to sneak out all the time to train and visit the rukon distrists. But she never did get caught. He admired that.

When she wasn't being a princess or training, she was usually with Byakuya. And they were generally never bothered by their suitors when together, so a majority of their free time was spent together. She was even with him durring his academy days and his 'Training' with Yoruichi. They had developed an inseperable bond over the years. And when her parents decided to marry her off, she didn't want to be married, so without her families consent, she entered the Soul-Reaper academy. She was highly skilled, but not very good under pressure, and acceled at everything. She graduated after three years, And was placed in squad seven. And being as they were in squads so close, they were, once again, inseperable. For several more years, they continued to grow closer.

And one day when she turned down a rather rude suitor, he had finally realized, that after all these years, he had fallen in love with her. His best friend. He loved everything about her. From her long Ash-Blonde hair and Emerald Green eyes, to her spirited and out going personality. But his pride would never allow to admit it to her. And he knew that because they were from two of the most powerful noble clans in the entire soul-society, they could never be together. It was a lost cause, so he distanced himself from her. He didnt want her to know how he felt about her, because he didn't want his heart to be broken even more from her rejection. And he didnt know, but he broke hers as well. But on the day of her first mission to the World Of The Living, he went to see her off. And asked only one thing of her before she departed through the Senkaimon. And that was 'Please return safely.' She promised to return, and she never broke promises. Until then, that is.

It was later announced that an Adhujas hollow had appeared and killed six of the seven Soul Reapers that went. Including Shina. He was devistated. The one and only person who. he truly ever loved, was dead. her brother, was in critical condition when he returned, had confirmed it when he had healed.


	3. Chapter 3

- Fatal Flaws - Chapter 3 -

- 140 years prior -

The Kuchiki manor was in an uproar today, maids and servants scrambling here and there, trying to make the entire manor even more perfect than it already is. They were expecting important guests to arrive at any time. To be specific, they were visiting to discuss trivial things like the order of the Seireitei, expenses, profits for the years to come and such, like every year before then.

Young Byakuya, who looked around eight years old if he were human, had no idea what the hustle was about. He figured it was merely spring cleaning of some sort. Though he realized it wasn't when a guard rushed in, alerting his grandfather and a few other relatives that their highly anticipated(and unknown to him) guests had arrived. The guard was then given orders to invite their guests inside the Kuchiki manor walls.

Several minutes later, four people strode in. Two adults, a teenage boy, and most surprisingly, a young child. And a girl child at that.

Byakuya's grandfather bowed slightly before them,"Welcome lord Miyasu, lady Miyasu, prince Miyasu and princess Miyasu." they bowed back. Byakuya's grandfather, Genrei Kuchiki, motioned for them to follow, and they did. Well, most of them anyway. The girl did not follow, she stood at the entrance, face expressionless as her families.

Suddenly she turned her head, looking straight at him. In her stoic golden-brown eyes, a flash of mischief and curiosity emanated. Still keeping her stoic face, she walked to him, stopping a few feet away.

With her standing so near, he notices something. She was taller than him! Though she was younger, from what he'd heard, she managed to outgrow him. He was pretty averaged height, for his age, but she was tall. About five inches taller.

She seemed to notice this as well, stifling a laugh. She changed from stoic, to completely acting like an over-emotional commoner within a second. How disturbing, he thought.

The Miyasu princess smiled, holding her hand out instead of bowing. What bad manners. "Hey, little Kuchiki, I'm Shina Miyasu." He just stared at her hand, like it had the black plague or something. Shina scowled, an expression rarely seen on the face of any noble. "Little Kuchiki, you're supposed to shake my hand, then tell me your name. Or... Maybe you like being called 'Little Kuchiki', because you certainly are little." she smirked, which made himself scowl. He did NOT like the nickname at all. And he was not going to let her have the satisfaction of annoying him for long.

"Well, at least I don't act like a commoner like yourself." she again scowled. Byakuya sneered, happy to have hit a nerve.

"And this is why I absolutely HATE nobles children! Just because you are lucky, unlike ninety-nine percent of souls in the entire Soul Society, to be born to a wealthy family that feeds you, clothes you, and spoils you completely rotten, you think that you're better than everyone else!" The Miyasu princess was beet red, about to loose her temper even further. Byakuya lost his smirk a while back. Half way through the first sentence. "You all disgust me. Those 'commoners' as you say, have much more dignity than people like you, Byakuya Kuchiki." she sneered his name. Shina exhaled, returning to her cool demeanor. And how would she even know this?

Byakuya was insulted. How DARE she lecture him, raise her voice to him, and then compare him to commoners? It was his turn to let lose the steam. "How dare you! How dare you disrespect me in my own home!" he ranted in his childish voice. Shina just looked at him like he was a complete nutter.

"I'm sorry? But until you get those tacky Kenseikan from you're grandpa, and the title as head of you're family, we're equals. no matter how much you raise you're status. Until one of us die, that is." Shina stated, her face expression showing she was slightly amused.

Byakuya glared,"I highly disagree with that that." even though she was right.

She smiled sweetly, too sweetly to be real."Think what you want, Little Kuchiki. I admire your fire, its a good trait in any potential Shinigami. You'll not give up easily, have a strong enough will to kill Hollows, though I doubt your compassion and mercy. Things also required in a good Shinigami." Byakuya simply grunted, how would she know what a good Shinigami's traits are? She's a girl anyway, the only Shinigami women he knew were that most despised Shihouin Were-cat in charge of squad two. The though made him mentally shudder.

At his response, Shina sighed. This noble in front of her is just too stubborn, but that's good in some cases. "I'll tell you what, how about we make an alliance."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. An alliance? What good would that do him? "What's in it for you? And how would that benefit me?" His quick mind calculated the pros and cons.

Shina thought, but only for a few seconds. "Hmm... Well for one, an alliance between two future heads out of five of the great noble clans would give anyone a second thought about screwing with us. And later on in life, plenty of other political advantages as well." Shina held her hand out like she had earlier.

"I don't want to marry you." he said.

Shina's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I wasn't asking you to marry me. I have no interest whatsoever in that department." she laughed, "No, this is an alliance between us mainly so no one will bother us about that. I'm not sure about you, but mine are reeeally getting annoying. They cause me to loose my temper constantly. I have a reputation, see? So its likely you just being acquainted with me will scare some of yours off. Though, I guess you're family isn't trying to get you to tie the knot yet. But anyways, is it a deal?" she held her hand back out.

For a few seconds Byakuya thought, until he reached out and grasped her hand, finalizing their secret alliance. Now that I think of it, she has an older brother, he thought, how is SHE the future Miyasu head? he asked the question.

"About that... I can't believe you haven't been told, but were actually cousins. His father was my dad's younger brother." her face then lost its joy, "He was killed by a hollow a few years back, and my aunt died during child birth. Were all he has." Byakuya immediately felt guilty for asking.

The shoji door of the room where their families were having their meeting at chose to open then. Shina looked from the door back to Byakuya. "Well, I'm happy to have met you, this definitely wont be the last of our encounters." she then bowed, resuming her stoic, lifeless facade. He wondered how she managed to completely change her demeanor so quickly. And it made her look like a doll, he thought, a very creepy one.

Shina and her family left, but like she had said, it certainly wasn't their last encounter. Nope. The first, but very far from last.

-

-Well, that was sooooo much better than the previous(The old chapter 3) chapter. I forgot who suggested to do flashbacks, but i am like totally indebted to them(Not really, but they have my uber maximum so-dang-happy thanks). And i am terribly sorry for being such a slow asshole, but.. Whatever no one wants to hear my excuses. And the 'marriage proposal' was a second thought. I figured it would be funny. XD

Thank you again, Old Blue River, for putting up with my self-criticism(or is it just i critique my stories 10x harder than everyone else?)THANKS!  
And thanks Xlilim, HitsugayaTaichoda, and i think two or 3other ppl who reviewed. I am incredibly sorry for forgetting your names, but i do think im going senile. Its sad, because im younger than like, all the main characters on Bleach.-And I changed her eye colour from green to brown. Cuz damn, she looked like Rurichiyo Kasumioji now that I think of it. Scary.

And damn, whens he last time i remembered a Disclaimer? Well, DISCLAIMER: i dont own bleach. any1 even know why ppl gotta write that shit anyway? i'd really love to know.

Started-6-24-11  
Finished-6-26-11  
Posted-7-4-11 


	4. Chapter 4

- Fatal Flaws - Chapter Four -

After Shina and Byakuya's first encounter, they ended up meeting numerous times. Since they were the only noble children close to their age they actually got along with, they spent much of their free time together. Hey, it was that or be forced to look for potential a fiancee. They always chose the former.

They argued constantly, but that's what their friendship was, just a simple alliance so they won't want to rip each others throats out when they got older. If that.

It was mainly because their families were well acquainted with one another as well. The Kuchiki, Miyasu, and the Shihouin were pretty close anyways. The Shibas and Kasumiojis stuck to themselves ninety percent of the time, and the Shihouins had no children Shina and Byakuya's ages. Yoruichi was an adult already, so she was out.

Though, she did come aound from time to time, stealing poor Byakuya's ribbon making him chase her saying it was for his future 'Training' as a Shinigami. Of course, he never even came close to catching her, so it was obvious she just liked pestering the poor kid. And that was one of the reasons why Shina snuck over to the Kuchiki manor, she absolutely LOVED seeing that kid pissed off. It was the highlight of her day.

That was basically their routine for the first few years, until both of their parents started trying to set them up with every available noble in the entire Soul Society. Shina and Byakuya wanted nothing to do with getting hitched. They only looked, and acted, like human kids of ten years old.

Shina's parents didn't really think too much on where their daughter went; they assumed she was always doing etiquette lessons elsewhere or shopping in the Rukongai. Oh, how wrong they were.

Somehow, Shina managed to obtain a katana, which she secretly practiced with. Nobody knew, well, except Yoruichi, but she knew just about everything regarding Shina and Byakuya. At first, Shina could barely lift it, from what Yoruichi saw.

Then after only a few days Shina managed to get used to the weight of the Katana. Yoruichi, being nosy, often watched the girl try practicing. Yes, try, for Shina Miyasu, heir to the noble Miyasu linage had absolutely no idea how to wield a sword.

Though, Shina was clever with which areas across the estates she chose to practice in. She never got caught by any guards or nobles, a few close calls, but nothing to fret over. One time, when Yoruichi watched her train, Shina was sparring with a tree. The tree, sadly, won. Yoruichi sighed. Shunpoing from her perch in the trees, she stopped behind Shina.

"No, no, no. Shina, your stance completely sucks." Shina jumped, startled by Yoruichi's sudden appearance.

"Lady Yoruichi! Please don't tell anyone! Please!" Shina begged, Yoruichi simply laughed.

"Hun, I've been watching you since you got that piece of junk." Shina's eyes widened, she looked at her Katana, it kind of was a piece of junk. The metal was slightly loose, it was completely rusty, and the hilt was worn almost to the metal from years of hard use.

"All that time, huh?" Yoruichi nodded. Shina's brow twitched. Yoruichi had been watching this entire time! How cruel can she be, Shina seethed, Little Kuchiki was right! she really IS messed up on top.

"Yes, and I've noticed, that you completely stink with sword-play." Shina snorted. "But, you have some great potential! Have you ever thought about becoming a Shinigami?" Yoruichi said merrily.

Shina's eyes instantly lit up. "Yes! Every day since, well, a long time." Shina twitched her toes nervously.

Yoruichi smirked, "Well, do you want my help training?" Shina nodded eagerly. "Well, we can start with adjusting your stance then." Shina's stance really was terrible. She looked like she had a mega-wedgie, her legs were too far apart, her sword was even held badly. Upside down, sadly.

Yoruichi stepped closer to Shina, taking her Katana from Shina's rather bad grip. Shina furrowed her eye brows, giving Yoruichi a 'what-the-fuck' look. Tossing it aside, seemingly out of nowhere, Yoruichi handed Shina a wooden practice sword.

From that day on for the next several years Yoruichi helped Shina practice every style of fighting, though she still sucked with weapons. Except daggers.

A few years later, the high noble families were having one of their meetings when Yoruichi came for one of her routine visits. Byakuya and Shina were practicing their hand-to-hand combat. They were surprisingly equally matched. Attack-block attack-block. Then Shina slid her foot under Byakuya's, making him fall and loose the fight.

"That was a cheap trick! I demand a reach!" Shina smiled lightly, holding her hand out for him. He pretended to reach for it, but instead quickly kicked her feet out from under her. Of course she fell on him.

"Get your fat butt off me!" - "You shouldn't have knocked me down then!" - "You did it first!" - "Well, hollows don't fight fair, I was just preparing you for any situation." then, amazingly, they both burst out laughing.

Yoruichi chose the moment they got off the ground to reveal herself, "Having a lovers spat, are we?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. They both turned bright red, from anger and embarrassment.

"What? NO! You know that! Our agreement is we only have an alliance to be allied in the future and keep away suitors, sheesh!" Shina ranted.

"Uh-huh. Enough excuses already. Just admit it, you like him." Yoruichi pressed.

"As a friend. Nothing more. Stop bothering us about it."Shina then smirked."What about you and Kisuke Urahara? Are you two together? Huh?" Byakuya snickered. She had Yoruichi there.

"No, of course not. Its strictly business with us. Besides, we were childhood friends."

"See? Same with me and Byakuya!" Shina said. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, then shunpoed to Byakuya, snatched his ribbon from his hair, and back to her perch on top of the building.

"Looky looky~ your Shunpo still sucks!" she disappeared. Byakuya and Shina exchanged looks, then disappeared in Shunpo.

'Let the Games Begin!' they all thought simultaneously.

Yoruichi quickly noticed Byakuya trailing her, still a ways back, sadly. She figured Shina stayed behind like she usually does, so she didn't expect something to run into her.

"Oof! What the hell!" Shina snatched Byakuya's ribbon back and shunpoed to where he stood.

"That was fun! I think I like tackling her." she handed him the delicate white ribbon that had been stolen as much as worn.

"Tch. Cheap trick. Shina, when you enter the Gotei Thirteen, you can be my fifth seat." Yoruichi quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, regretting saying it.

Byakuya looked stunned, before asking,"So, you're going to enter the Gotei thirteen as well?"

Shina nodded."I'm going to try anyways. Please don't tell anyone, my parents will never let me leave the manor again of they find out." she pleaded.

"Fine, as long as you'll be my sparring partner." he smirked, taking up a fighting pose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she smirked as well, then attacked.

Ah, Yoruichi thought, young love~ I just gotta get them to realize it before their idiot parents marry them off.

Haha, they're so cute. Its kind of a love-hate thing. It'll be at least another few chapters before they go through the drama of the Shino academy. Then the Several more before the Gotei 13 then back to the present time.

Started-6-27-11  
Finished-7-1-11  
Posted-7-4-11

I finished this 1:38 AM on the night of 6-30-11. But its technically July 1st.

Thanks yuuz, anyone who is still reading this even tho I'm a pain in the ass~ and if anyone doesn't know what 69means, I suggest u never know. I'm a shuuhei fan, so of course I looked it up. and regret it. -Shudders-

This is chapter 4, sorry for sending u so much shit at once. Take ur time.


End file.
